User blog:Rachelkawaii/Martina's 2014
2014 has been such a year for Tini. She turned 17, she began shooting the last season of Violetta and much more. Let's take a look-back on her year. January 2014 Tini was busy with her Violetta en Vivo tour. They gave concerts in Italy and France. February 2014 Still working on the Violetta en Vivo tours, Tini also announced that she'll come to London and give a small concert. March 2014 Tini and the rest of the cast finished the last concerts, which were in Buenos Aires. Tini also turned 17 and had an amazing birthday party. She's working on her book "Simplemente Tini", and also her documentary. She also went to London for her first showcase ever in London. The shooting for Violetta season 3 also began. The first episodes were shoot in Barcelona. April 2014 Tini was getting ready for her big concert "Juntada Tinista". Also working on both her book "Simplemente Tini" and the new season of Violetta. She also got two new tattoo's: the peace sign in her neck, and a heart on her finger. May 2014 Possibly the most important month for Tini in 2014. Violetta premiered in Germany, and she gave the concert "Juntada Tinista" in Buenos Aires on May 2, 2014. She also released her book "Simplemente Tini". June 2014 Tini went with her family to the world cup in Brazil, rooting for Argentina. She was still working on Violetta season 3, but still had some time to go to Brazil. July 2014 The new season of Violetta premiered in Latin America. Tini was still working on the season. She also did a photo shoot. August 2014 Tini did a catwalk for the Argentinian brand "Benito Fernández". This wasn't her first time as a model. She did a really good job. September 2014 Tini visited Rome to participate in "Parido Por La Paz", where she sang "Nel Mio Mondo" and "Imagine". A few days later, she visited Berlin to give a small concert and to promote Violetta. After that, she went to Seville, Spain to shoot some episodes of Violetta. "Simplemente Tini" was published in Italian, called "Semplicimente Tini". October 2014 Not having much free-time, Tini went to Italy to participate "Ballando Con Le Stelle". She also released the French and Portuguese version of "Simplemente Tini" called; "Ma Vrae Vie" and "Simplesmente Tini". She's still busy shooting the last episodes of Violetta, and rehearsing for Violetta LIVE. She also did a commercial for L'Oreal Paris with the "Miss Manga" mascara. She also released her cover version of "Imagine" by John Lennon through SoundCloud. November 2014 Tini went to Chile to promote "Simplemente Tini". The book was also published in Spain. Also rehearshing for the Violetta LIVE concerts, which will start in January 2015 in Spain. She also finished shooting Violetta season 3, which was on November 27. December 2014 Preparing for Violetta live, Tini also participated in the Eco Fashion show along with Mercedes Lambre and her boyfriend Peter Lanzani on December 21. After Christmas, she, and the cast for Violetta LIVE left for Madrid. Category:Blog posts